To Live Every Week
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: Drabble In honor of Shark Week: America's excited for Shark Week, and England's annoyed. "Shark Week is the most important week, EVER!" The other Nations just don't understand what it means to live every week like it's Shark Week. USUK friendhip


**This is just a drabble in honor of Shark Week! Who else besides me is wicked excited? I CANNOT wait! I live for Shark Week! I can't wait for it to officially start tonight at 9/8 central! EEEK I can't wait! I just had to write this little story to help curb my enthusiasm!**

**I hope this is edited enough.**

* * *

><p>America was bored.<p>

B-O-R-E-D BORED!

He wasn't really sure if his teeny tiny attention span could last for much longer.

Today it was July 31st and he'd been in a G8 meeting all day with no end in sight. Germany, who was currently heading the meeting, hadn't seemed to notice the young nation's anxious demeanor and kept speaking.

England, however, had taken not of his former colony's behavior the moment the meeting had begun.

And he was driving the Briton insane.

Since England was seated next to America, he had been able to hear every anxious shuffle, shift, tap, and groan.

When the meeting had begun, America continuously began to tap the eraser of his pencil on the table in a quick, fast past beat, never once missing it. Of course the tapping wasn't so bad at first, but after hours of _tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, TAP! _Oh boy was England ready to snap.

To add to the old nation's chagrin, America had also taken to shifting his legs under the table. Every couple of minutes England would feel something bump or nudge his leg, or bop the table, causing him to mess up the notes he was taking. And every time it happened America would mumble a quick sorry, continue to tap his pencil, and shift his leg YET AGAIN!

England glanced over at America for probably the billionth time that day, and saw the same impatient look on the yank's face.

What was wrong with him today?

When Germany had finally called for a short break in the meeting, America had instantly jumped from his seat, pacing over to Germany and conversing to him.

England couldn't really make out what they were saying, but he could clearly see that America was whining about something, and that Germany looked like he was about to strangle him. Germany, finally having enough of the boy's whines, left America to go join N. Italy for some coffee.

"C'MON GERMANY! It only happens one week every year! It's sacred to me and my people!" America yelled across the room. Germany just ignored him though and left.

Sighing in defeat, America schlepped his way back over to his seat where England still sat.

"America, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" England asked irritated as his friend sat down. America groaned, burying his head into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss it!" He whined.

"What?"

"I'm gonna miss the beginning of Shark Week! It premiers in like an hour, man!" England rolled his eyes and suppressed an annoyed groan. SO that was what he was so anxious about. Idiot.

"So? Why not just record it?" America lifted his head from his arms and looked at England as if he'd grown four heads.

"It's not the same if you tape it, Iggy!" America cried. England groaned and looked away.

"It's not! Shark Week is the most important week, EVER! More important than X-mas or my birthday!"

Well now America was just being ridiculous, England decided.

"Stop exaggerating America." England mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'M NOT! Seriously dude! I live every week like its Shark Week! It's what I look forward to most during the summer! For me to miss the premier? That's like blasphemy!"

Sighing, England looked over to America, who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Fine, go." England muttered. America looked at him wide eyed and confused.

"W-what?"

"I said go! Go on go watch your Shark Week. I'll stay here and make sure we don't take any votes or decide anything without you." America's face immediately brightened and he practically leapt out of his chair, wrapping his arms tightly around England's neck, yet somehow managing not to choke him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU,THANK YOU!" America yelled, his 'thank yous' jumbling together.

Before England could even react to the hug or say anything back though, America was already prancing out of the G8 meeting building yelling about nonsense about sharks.

"YEAH! WOOHOO! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO MISS 'GREAT WHITE INVASION!'"

The other nations looked at the young country confused, while England just looked away, embarrassed for his past colony.

They just didn't understand what it meant to live every week like its Shark Week.

* * *

><p><strong>The other nations just don't understand how sacred Shark Week is to us Americans! It's basically an American tradition! Anyone else besides me excited for the premier special 'Great White Invasion?' I think it'll be a great way to kick off Shark Week! AH! SHARK WEEK!<strong>


End file.
